MineZ Hardcore - Season 2, Episode 1
|episode_no = 1 |episode_length = 19:35 |upload_date = July 31, 2017 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wMskk3OpQwk |next_episode = }} Summary PBG welcomes the audience back to another season of MineZ Hardcore and introduces the other members of Team 1: Barry, who is playing as Paddington Bear from the children's book series of the same name, Dean as "an anime" (Katsuki Bakugo from Boku no Hero Academia), and Ian, who is as a hot dog. PBG also shows off his own skin, which is Elmo from Sesame Street. The four refill their water bottles next to the ocean before heading north towards Huntsgrove. Dean points that there is a settlement called Camp Bell to the west and the group decides to stop there quick before heading to Huntsgrove. Ian sees a zombie at Camp Bell which PBG kills, warning that the zombies in this game are much more dangerous than in normal Minecraft. Dean finds a stone sword as the four are attacked by several zombies outside of the camp. Dean opens a trapped chest with a zombie inside and starts bleeding but he bandages himself. Ian drops another bandage for Dean but it destroyed when dropped dur to being soulbound to Ian. Barry discovers that they can summon their shields by right clicking while Dean and PBG find a bunch of potions. Once they are done looting, the group leaves Camp Bell. PBG gives Ian a pair of leather pants and the group heads to the nearby Bell Farm. PBG opens a chest and is attacked by a trap zombie, which Barry helps him kill. The group tries to break the melons outside the farm for food, but are unable to do so without a hoe. PBG finds an iron shovel and another water bottle and the group drinks from the water in the farm. PBG explains that their goal this time around is to reach the top of the Floating Isles as the group does another lap of the farm to find the chests that respawned. On the other side of the map, Jeff welcomes the audience to Group B's side of the adventure and explains that their goal is to meet up with Team 1 in the forest of Tristitia. Jeff introduces McJones, who is playing as Brad Armstrong from Lisa, Jared, who is playing and Balthier from Final Fantasy XII, and shows off his own skin, which is Tingle from The Legend of Zelda series. The three refill their water bottles before heading north to the Jacsebalon Mansion in search of food. On their way to the mansion, Jared realizes that McJones started with a stone sword and a silver-dyed tunic and McJones explains that he did pay money on the game at some point in the past, and he also has a bow. The group spots another player running off in the distance, but decides not to waste food pursuing him. McJones adds that he also has a second water bottle, to the jealousy of Jared and Jeff. The three make it to the mansion, but find that the entrance to the mansion is blocked by zombies. The group goes around to find another entrance which a zombie comes out of. The three split up to explore the mansion and Jared and Jeff find some food in chests. McJones tries climbing up to another part of the mansion but falls down and takes damage. The group decides to leave the mansion and explore somewhere else after realize how dangerous the parkour in the area is. Jeff spots another player on the lower floor and the three sneak back to the entrance of the mansion. The three leave the mansion when Jeff suddenly warns Jared of a zombie attacking him from behind. Player Descriptions Quotes Guest Feature ProJared: JERD brutalmoose: MMM HOT DOG Trivia * The players seen in this video are Falcon_V and ADDANIC